GB
GB, originally named Thomasfan6, was a Thomas and Friends OC thought up by ExpitheCat (named after himself at the time as thomasfan6) and created as a model by Joonas08Joonas. The first, less accurate model of Thomasfan6 was created by Joonas08Jonas on March 26, 2011 but about a month and a half later, the more accurate and more often used model of GB was created by Joonas08Joonas on June 8, 2011. Design GB's basis is the same as Percy's from Thomas and Friends, albeit GB himself is painted Cyan with Orange Stripes. Former depictions of him have a "1337" number, referencing the "leetspeak" meme as well as the :3 face, but more recent depictions have dropped these. Personality GB is a fun-loving saddle tank engine who enjoys being with his friends and others. He likes to pull passenger trains and likes to be out and about doing stuff and exploring the island. Bio in RPs GB was commonly used by ExpitheCat in mini RPs and Sodor Railway Friends RPs. In 2011, some RPs portrayed him as saving Emily and Rosie from Bowser a few times, however not too much is remembered from his use in 2011. When ExpitheCat began getting back into Thomas and Friends in 2013 and started to participate more in Mini RPs, GB was often seen working on the railway with Joonas on a different branch line and in some cases working in the Blue Mountain Quarry with the Narrow Gauge Engines Bio in Sodor Railway Friends In addition to RPs, GB was one of the main characters of ExpitheCat's scrapped TWR series. In the first episode of the series, GB and the Trucks, GB is shown as a twin to Percy at first but is notoriously weaker and has trouble pulling large freight trains. One day, after pulling a freight train up the snowy mountain, he ends up getting pushed by the trucks before he can check his breaks, resulting in a major accident that sends him to the works to get better parts and a coat of blue paint. In GB Comes Home, GB is about to be sent home to the works as they begin painting GB's purple undercoat, however after they apply the undercoat (prior to his blue coat) he is sent to take the mail after Percy derails, and he discovers he is being relocated to work on the Ponyville Railway in addition to the Sodor Railway. In the unreleased episode, GB's Cranes, GB saves Joonas, an engine from the other railway, after he gets into an accident with trucks. Joonas is then bought from the other railway to assist GB on the Ponyville Railway and given a coat of blue paint. It was planned that GB would've been used as a private engine for the Mane 6 and would save Joonas after an accident on a bridge, however this didn't go forward due to the cancellation of the series. History In 2011, GB was thought up as "thomasfan6" by ExpitheCat as Percy's brother with a blue color. On March 26, 2011, the first Thomasfan6 model was made by Joonas08Joonas, however that wasn't too accurate due to the Percy basis used by him at the time, and on June 8, 2011 a newer version of Thomasfan6 was made that was more accurate. Over the next few months, thomasfan6 was commonly used in different NXTransit and Mini RPs, and at one point ExpitheCat made a TWR model of thomasfan6 using another model of Percy he had. However, GB wasn't used much between the rest of 2011 and early/mid 2013 due to ExpitheCat's at the time declining interest in the series. In summer 2013, however, ExpitheCat ended up getting back into Thomas and Friends and as a result began to use his old OC. After coming up with ideas for Sodor Railway Friends, he ended up renaming his character to GB (standing for his TTTE-focused Youtube channel, 'G'amer 'B'rony) due to the name "thomasfan6" obviously not being a good name for the character. GB became once again commonly used in places and RPs through the rest of 2013 and 2014. However, mid-way into 2014, Mini RPs began to die down due to "The Gang" beginning to get more into PBS games, causing GB to become unused in RPs from that point forward, and after the cancellation of Sodor Railway Friends, GB's use in general began to decline, even in ExpitheCat's own places. In 2016, a newer model of GB was created due to the older ones not being able to work due to the newer physics engine, and he was seen in AlphystheLizard Studios Headquarters outside in front of the building pulling an "AlRuffey" truck and later on was seen in the model engine shop in WinCity as a model engine. Since then, there hasn't been any other use of GB due to ExpitheCat straying away from Thomas and Friends and other TV show-based OCs focusing on his own cast of characters. Model Variants * Thomasfan6 (3/26/2011) - Created by Joonas08Joonas * Thomasfan6 Easter Edition (4/5/2011) - Added Easter decals to the sides and bunker * Thomasfan6, The BLUE engine, Improved! (6/8/2011) - Created by Joonas08Joonas, more accurate basis, cyan paint and speed increased to 45. * Thomasfan6 (Lights!) (June 2011) - Added GUI-Based lights to the buffer beam and funnel. This model was officially deemed outdated by ExpitheCat on March 22, 2014 due to the introduction of Dynamic Lights. * Thomasfan6 (6/19/2011) - Version of Thomasfan6 recolored from ExpitheCat's own Percy model, very basic and inaccurate, lacks the 1337 number on the side. * Thomasfan6 For the 4th! (6/30/2011) - Painted in a Red, White and Blue color scheme in observance of the 4th of July. * Thomasfan6 in Halloween! (8/22/2011) - Painted in an orange and black color scheme made for Halloweenland. * Thomasfan6 (Christmas Theme!) (9/3/2011) - Painted in a red and green color scheme, made for ChristmasTown. * Thomasfan6/GB (Dynamic Lights!) (3/22/2014) - Fitted with Dynamic Lights on the buffer beams and funnel. * Green GB (7/15/2014) - Painted lime green, in reference to the GB and the Trucks, the first episode of Sodor Railway Friends. * Purple GB (7/15/2014) - Painted purple, in reference to GB Comes Home, the eighth and final episode of Sodor Railway Friends. * GB (2016) (7/16/2016) - Used with a more accurate basis that works better with the newer ROBLOX physics engine. As of this model, the 1337 number is put on the bunker rather than the tank. Trivia * In Joonas08Joonas' Improved version and all recolored variants of it, there is a decal inside the cab of a recolored GB using an official promo of Percy. * Despite being named after Gamer Brony, in the Sodor Railway Friends universe it was planned that it would either mean Gamer Boy or the name Gary with a last name starting with B. * In terms of Sodor Railway Friends lore, GB was used to deliver video games in Europe before coming to work on the Sodor railway. * In terms of Thomasfan6 Studios history and lore, GB at one point was used as a mascot for the company. * The improved version by Joonas08Joonas has been used to create characters other than GB, such as the Ghost Engine and Evilfang6. * In 2011, ExpitheCat made a Wooden Railway version of GB. The model was rather simple at the time and was considered an "old style" Wooden Railway model in 2014 after he decided to redesign the model with more detail, adding in orange stripes, a cab and a newer face. * The Wooden Railway model may have been created in the first place for ExpitheCat's original planned TWR series in 2011. Category:2011 models Category:ROBLOX models Category:Characters Category:OCs